


Birth

by Will Lewis (wlewis)



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlewis/pseuds/Will%20Lewis
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge - BirthA brief look into Boromir's arrival on Middle EarthWarning: mentions of birth as theme suggests





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta mitslits for correcting my mistakes. All other mistakes are mine.
> 
> All characters of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights.

Denethor is in a meeting with Ecthelion II and council, discussing the upcoming harvest and winter preparations for Minas Tirith.

 

He cannot understand why Thorongil is here and involved in the day to day running of Minas Tirith and Gondor. Well, he understands Thorongil is Isildur's Heir, but he has made no claim and the House of Húrin have been ruling Gondor and keeping its people safe for hundreds of years. Gondor does not need a King and has no King.

 

Where was Thorongil when Denethor led his army against the forces of Mordor, protecting Cair Andros? Where was he when his father and council worried over feeding men of Gondor over the long, harsh winter after a poor harvest? Mulling over his discontent, he almost missed his father calling the meeting to an end.

 

_ Curse it, what had they discussed? _ Denethor berates himself for not paying attention. As they exit, a servant rushes towards them. 

 

The servant swiftly bows to the council and turns to Denethor. "Pardon M'Lord, Lady Finduilas has gone into labour. The midwife is with her now."

 

Upon hearing this news, Denethor turns to his father Ecthelion. "Father..." 

 

Before he could utter another word, Ecthelion waves his hand and says, "Go, be with your wife."

 

Denethor gives a quick bow and rushes towards Finduilas' private room. He can hear the servant following behind him. A mirage of lords and servants alike pass by his vision, but he pays no mind. Finduilas is birthing a child,  _ his _ child, his eldest. He prays to the Valar that it will be a boy. His father is already discontent about the marriage; if the eldest were to be a girl as well, the whole court shall know of his displeasure towards Finduilas.

 

As he is approaching Finduilas' private room, he can hear her scream and a mumble of voices. He feels a chill, wondering if something has gone wrong, speeds up again, practically running towards the room. Before he can even open the door, Finduilas' maid stops him in his tracks. 

 

"My Lord, you cannot enter the room, it is not proper!"

 

Denethor is outraged. Before he can berate the maid, another voice cuts in. 

 

"She is right, My Lord, it is up to Lady Finduilas and the midwife now. Nothing you can do will assist her. Rushing in now will only hinder the process." 

 

Denethor turns towards the owner of the voice, Nathanael, best healer of Minas Tirith. The sight is like a bucket of water over him. Of all the years Denethor has known Nathanael, he has never lied.

 

Denethor takes a deep breath and turns to the maid. "What is the situation in there? How long has it been? Is Finduilas alright? She was not due for another month and a half!"

 

The maid trembles at Denethor's outburst, swallows several time, and replies, "All is proceeding well, My Lord. It has been eight hours, and the midwife said being early is very common, especially for first birth..."

 

Before any more could be said, another scream came from the room. The voices are louder now; through the thick wall and door, Denethor can hear hints of, "Push… almost there… My Lady..." It seems the voices and Finduilas' screams are getting louder almost like the sea caught amidst a storm. Suddenly the screams and voices stop, no more sounds coming out of the room. 

 

Denethor begins to worry something has gone wrong. He approaches the door, hoping… for something. Then a soft but high pitched cry comes through the door. He realises his child is born, his flesh and blood, the future of his House.

 

Denethor exhales in relief, and the door swings open a few moments later. 

 

The midwife carries over a bundle, carefully presenting it to Denethor. "My Lord, you have a healthy son." 

 

The first sight of his eldest is like looking at the sun. It brings such joy to Denethor’s heart and he bursts out, "Valar’s blessing." Gently, he caresses his son's face, unable to tear his gaze away. “Boromir. He shall be Boromir.”

 

Boromir’s calm, sleeping face slowly transforms into a frown, and he starts to cry. 

 

This shocks Denethor out of his enthralled state. When Boromir's crying does not stop, he turns his worry to the midwife. "Why doesn't he stop crying?"

 

The midwife smiles. "All babes are like that, My Lord, he's probably hungry. I shall return him to the Lady."

 

Denethor gives a nod. "Tell My Lady I have named him Boromir, my jewel." 

 

The midwife carefully wraps the baby and returns to the room. 

 

He then turns to one of the servants and orders, "Tell my father I have a son, and I have named him Boromir." 

 

The servant bows and goes his way.

 

That evening, the whole of Minas Tirith celebrates the continuation of the Steward's line. Denethor toasts with Imaldis over the news. In his vision, he sees Gondor returning to its former glory with his son leading them to victory over Mordor.


End file.
